1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display method for drivers installed in an information processing apparatus, which is directly or indirectly connected to an image forming apparatus through a communication line such as a network in a printing system.
2. Description of Related Art
A related art printing system includes an information processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus each of which is directly connected or indirectly connected through a communication line such as a network. The related art printing system acquires a printer driver, used in a case of converting application data prepared by a user into a printer language, from the image forming apparatus such as a printer, and installs the printer driver in the information processing apparatus. Such a related art printing system is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Un-examined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-241930.